Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Disgust - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Little Miss Whoops (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Donna Silenter Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Lily Punkey We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Sharteneer Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Sadness Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Andersen Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:TheCartoonAllStarsResolutionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG